Unbalanced Love (Friendzone!)
by reycchi
Summary: Kotori dan Hanayo, sepasang sahabat baik yang terlibat dengan satu orang pemuda yang sama.


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Unbalanced Love © Lantis

Unbalanced Love (Friendzone!) © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Kotori dan Hanayo, sepasang sahabat baik yang terlibat dengan satu orang pemuda yang sama.

.

 **Warning** **:**

AU, OOC, pendek, gak jelas, typo(s).

Male!Honoka, Second Year!Hanayo.

 **.**

Unbalanced Love (Friendzone!)

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotori dan Hanayo, sepasang sahabat baik yang terlibat dengan satu orang pemuda yang sama.

Kousaka Honoko, nama pemuda beruntung itu.

Bukan permusuhan dan persaingan tidak sehat yang menghiasi diri kedua gadis itu dalam kisah cinta antara mereka dan Honoko. Tidak, bukan seperti itu kisah yang akan terjadi di antara mereka.

Kisah mereka jauh dari persaingan. Sangat jauh bahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kousaka-san!" seru seorang gadis berambut abu-abu panjang dengan wajah yang sudah lebih merah dari tomat. "D-d-d-da-daisuki! Daisuki!"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil Kousaka itu terlonjak sedikit mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Mata birunya sibuk memerhatikan gadis di depannya yang kini hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Sungguh, tidak ada cela satupun dari gadis bernama Minami Kotori itu. Sudah cantik, manis, ramah, pandai menjahit, bersuara indah, digemari banyak laki-laki pula! Apa yang kurang?

Mungkin yang kurang hanya perasaan suka si pemuda.

"Minami," panggil pemuda itu. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyatakan perasaanmu—"

Kepala Kotori perlahan terangkat, menatap mata biru jernih milik pemuda yang ia sukai.

"—sayangnya aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Pupil mata Kotori mengecil, merasa malu sudah buru-buru menyatakan perasaan yang ia pikir akan langsung diterima oleh penyandang marga Kousaka itu. "Y-ya... tidak apa-apa, kok."

Si pemuda tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak berwarna oranye yang tadi diberikan Kotori padanya tepat sebelum pernyataan. "Apa aku harus mengembalikan hadiah ini?"

Cepat-cepat kepala abu itu menggeleng. "Aku memberikannya pada Kousaka-san tanpa meminta imbalan apapun."

Lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke depan wajah Kotori. "Jadi... bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya ramah. "Kita benar-benar teman, 'kan?"

Kotori mengangguk ragu sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Teman..."

 _Friendzone!_

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tubuh setengah lesu, Kotori berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, 2-2, yang terletak di lantai dua. Yah, setelah insiden penolakan dari pemuda bernama Kousaka Honoko tadi, Kotori memang merasa malas untuk kembali ke kelas. Entah mengapa, penolakan yang diucapkan dengan kata-kata sopan diiringi nada penuh sesal itu tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

"Eh? Kotori-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tengah duduk sambil menyantap onigiri. "Darimana saja?"

Kotori menggeleng pelan. Ia jatuhkan badannya ke kursi di hadapan Hanayo sambil mendesah pelan. Hanayo jelas dapat melihat kerling kecewa dalam mata sahabatnya itu. Ia ambil inisiatif untuk mengelus pundak Kotori sambil berkata, "Di dunia ini memang Tuhan tidak selalu memberikan apa yang kita inginkan, kok..."

Seolah terkoneksi melalui hubungan batin, Hanayo memang memahami apa yang dirasakan Kotori. Dua gadis yang sudah menyandang gelar sahabat selama kurang lebih delapan tahun ini tidak dipungkiri sudah seperti anak kembar. Hanayo—dengan segala kepolosan dan tingkah manisnya—selalu dapat memahami perasaan Kotori yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Kotori—dengan sikap dewasanya yang tersembunyi dalam kedok anak-anak—selalu dapat menenangkan Hanayo yang depresi menghadapi konflik rumahnya.

Dengan kedua tangan, Kotori menopang dagunya. "Tadi aku menyatakan cinta pada Kousaka-san."

Hanayo mengerjap. "EEEH?!"

"Ssstt!" Sigap, Kotori meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Jangan keras-keras, Hanayo-chan..."

"Eh... _gomen_ , _gomen_ ," ucap Hanayo sambil menggerakkan manik matanya ke kanan dan kiri. "A-ano, b-berita itu terlalu mengejutkan, sih..."

"Mengejutkan?" Kotori memiringkan kepalanya. "Tadi malam kan, kita sudah membahas soal ini, Hanayo-chan..."

Dengan wajah linglung, Hanayo membalas. "Eh?"

"Iya, Hanayo-chan bilang aku harus cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanku sebelum didahului orang lain." Mengerjap, Kotori lalu menatap Hanayo dengan keheranan di matanya. "Atau... Hanayo-chan lupa, ya?"

Hanayo memutar-mutar manik matanya, mencoba mencari alasan yang cukup logis untuk diutarakan. "Emm... yah, kupikir Kotori-chan tidak akan melakukannya saat istirahat, hehe..."

Kenyataannya, gadis itu lupa sama sekali.

Seingat Hanayo, tadi malam Kotori meneleponnya dengan riang saat ia sedang sibuk membuat bola-bola nasi. Gadis itu berkoar-koar soal Honoko, dan Hanayo hanya ingat menanggapinya dengan "hm", "oh ya?", dan "baiklah". Tidak, Hanayo tidak menyebut kata lain lagi.

Atau gadis itu tidak _ingat_ menyebut kata lain semalam.

"Sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana..." desah Kotori sambil memejamkan matanya. "Hanayo-chan... aku harus bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Lagi, Hanayo mengerjapkan mata ungunya bingung. "Kotori-chan belum cerita soal jawaban Kousaka-san, loh."

"Intinya sih, Kousaka-san menolakku," bisik Kotori masih lesu. "Ah, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Hanayo-chan. Kalau menyerah rasanya tidak etis sekali, ya? Tapi aku bisa apa kalau Kousaka-san memang tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kousaka-san menolakmu?" Heran, gadis bermarga Koizumi itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah serius seolah ia sedang dihadapkan dengan permasalahan idola sekolah. "Aneh sekali, padahal dia sering mendekatiku dan bertanya-tanya soalmu, loh, Kotori-chan. Untuk apa seorang pemuda bertanya soal seorang gadis kepada teman dekatnya kalau bukan karena menyukainya? Untuk apa Kousaka Honoko bertanya pada Koizumi Hanayo soal Minami Kotori kalau bukan dengan alasan menyukainya? Ini mengherankan sekali."

Kotori menghela napas lelah. Gadis itu meraih kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hanayo. "Ambil saja, Hanayo-chan. Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Eh? Sungguh?" tanya Hanayo yang disambut dengan anggukan Kotori. Hanayo membuka kotak bekal tersebut dan berseru riang. "SUSHI BUATAN SENDIRI! Ya ampuuun... nasinya? Aaah... masih hangat. Ah, coba lihat ini. Waaah! Nasinya berkilauan, Kotori-chaaan! Kau yakin tidak akan memakan nasi putih lezat seperti ini?"

Kotori menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan yang bersilangan di atas meja.

Raut psikopat muncul pada wajah manis Hanayo. Sambil mengacungkan sumpit ke udara, gadis itu menatap nasi dalam kotak bekal Kotori dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Saat ia hendak menusuk satu sushi—

"Hanayo! Ada yang memanggilmu!"

 _SIAAAL!_ umpat Hanayo dalam hati sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Berusaha tampak tenang, gadis itu meletakkan sumpit perlahan lalu pamit kepada Kotori yang rupanya telah tertidur. Hanayo menghampiri Sonoda Umi, gadis yang tadi menyerukan namanya, sebelum menemui orang yang menunggunya di luar kelas.

Sonoda Umi berbalik, meninggalkan Hanayo berdua dengan pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Eh? Kousaka-san?" ucap Hanayo pelan, setengah terkejut melihat pemuda itu berdiri di depan kelasnya saat ini. "Ada perlu apa? Bertemu Kotori-chan, ya? Ah, sayangnya Kotori-chan sedang tidur, jadi tidak bisa diganggu..."

"Bukan, bukan, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." Honoko mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha mencegah kesalahpahaman muncul dalam benak Hanayo. "Aku ada perlu denganmu, Koizumi."

"Oh, begitu," angguk Hanayo polos. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?" tanya Honoko sambil melirik arlojinya. "Lagipula, waktu istirahat masih setengah jam lagi."

Hanayo menganggu setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanayo hanya sibuk mengekori Honoko yang entah mengapa mengajaknya ke lantai atas—lantai yang dipenuhi senior dan guru. Walau begitu, Hanayo tidak berniat bertanya barang satu kalipun sebab gadis itu terlalu asyik mengunyah onigiri yang belum sempat ia habiskan. Ia biarkan kakinya melangkah mengikuti kemanapun Honoko pergi.

Bagaimana dengan Honoko? Yah, pemuda itu tentunya sibuk memimpin jalan kedua insan itu. Sembari berjalan, sesekali Honoko mencuri-curi pandang ke sosok gadis berambut pendek di belakangnya. Sejujurnya, seluruh murid laki-laki di Otonokizaka tahu bahwa Hanayo adalah sosok gadis yang sama sekali belum menginjak masa pubertas. Gadis itu tidak labil, malah lebih pantas disebut kekanakan. Hobinya makan, tetapi hobi itu tidak membuat badannya gemuk. Tulalit adalah kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu dalam satu kata.

Anehnya, Honoko jatuh cinta pada sosok menggemaskan itu.

Bodoh, ya? Semua teman Honoko sibuk menyalahkan pemuda itu karena menyukai Hanayo, bukan sahabatnya.

"Bukan aku yang memilih untuk jatuh," balas pemuda itu santai tanpa satu kalipun memedulikan hinaan teman-temannya. "Mengapa harus protes? Cinta itu anugrah dari Tuhan, tahu."

Singkat cerita, di sinilah kedua insan itu, atap sekolah yang hampir tidak pernah dijamah murid.

"A-ano... bagaimana Kousaka-san bisa punya kunci pintu atap sekolah?" tanya Hanayo untuk pertama kalinya dalam perjalanan singkat ini.

"Entahlah," Honoko mengangkat bahunya. "Anggap saja aku menemukan kunci ini di suatu tempat."

Padahal Honoko sengaja meminjam kunci tersebut pada temannya agar ia dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Hanayo tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk Kotori.

Ralat, apalagi Kotori.

"Baiklah," angguk Hanayo langsung, membuat Honoko geli akan kepolosan gadis itu. "Jadi, Kousaka-san ada perlu apa?"

Honoko diam sejenak. Ia tatapkan matanya pada manik ungu Hanayo, yang dibalas juga oleh gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Koizumi Hanayo," mulut Honoko membuka. "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

Detik-detik penuh ketegangan melanda keduanya. Honoko sibuk berharap-harap cemas sementara Hanayo masih saja melongo dan menganga, bingung harus menjawab apa dan bersikap bagaimana.

Aduh, pemuda yang barusan menembaknya adalah pemuda yang baru menolak sahabatnya!

Bagaimana Hanayo bisa tidak bingung?

"Eh? Kousaka-san menyukaiku?" tanya Hanayo diiringi kerjapan mata. "Tapi, selama ini kan, Kousaka-san selalu bertanya-tanya soal Kotori-chan... bukankah Kousaka-san menyukai Kotori-chan?"

Honoko berusaha menahan tawa. "Tentu saja aku membicarakannya denganmu supaya bisa mengobrol denganmu," ujarnya santai. "Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku tidak menyukai Minami, oke? Aku menyukaimu."

Hanayo bertambah bingung. Memangnya ada, ya, laki-laki yang membicarakan perempuan lain di hadapan perempuan yang dia sukai?

"Hmm... Kousaka-san," ucap Hanayo sopan. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu..."

"Apa karena Kotori?" sela Honoko cepat. Sakitnya di kokoro, nih.

Hanayo menggeleng. "Bukan cuma karena Kotori-chan, walau aku memang menghargai perasaannya yang masih menyukaimu," jelas Hanayo setengah tegas. "Aku memang tidak menyukai Kousaka-san seperti Kotori-chan menyukai Kousaka-san. Aku menyukai Kousaka-san hanya sebatas teman dengan hobi yang sama."

 _Ouch_. Hati Honoko benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Jadi..." Hanayo tersenyum. "Kita berteman saja, ya?"

 _Friendzone!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Astaga, ini... u_u

Entah kenapa waktu bikin fic ini yang kebayang di kepala Rey adalah tulisan "Friendzone"-nya bukan adegan atau apanya lah. Habis... Unbalanced Love-nya Printemps kan, emang nyeritain tentang itu, jadi cuma kebayang itu... #salahfokus

Review plish~ \\(*w*)/


End file.
